


after hours

by ddeiSmile



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/M, warning: bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeiSmile/pseuds/ddeiSmile
Summary: Jason attends a work meeting and falls in love with the cute redhead.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Koriand'r
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	1. i'd rather be with you

“I want her.”

“What?”

Richard looks at him like he just lost his mind. He might as well have. He is blaming it on her and those beautiful green eyes.

“I want her to be my assistant.”

“To assist you in what? All you do is waste Bruce’s money,” Tim scoffs, kicking his crossed ankles off of the table. “Why are you even here.”

“And why the fuck are _you_ here,” Jason grunts, straightening on his chair after losing his balance. He catches her eyes following his abrupt movement, and it makes him slightly nervous. _Slightly_. “I thought your dad decided to save us all from the shame of being related and took you back.”

Richard sighs, massaging his temples. “I don’t even want to think about how these meetings will go when Damian is old enough to be present.”

They keep quiet as the girl in question approaches, leaving a folder for each one of them. Jason leans back on his chair, fearing that, if she comes too close, he will spontaneously combust. The new angle makes him look at her ass. _Fuck_. He wants to die as he feels his pants _tightening_.

“Are you okay, Jason? Maybe you’d like to ask miss Kori something to drink?”

_Fuck you very much, Tim._

“I’m fine,” he grits between his teeth. The girl― _miss Kori_ ―blesses him with a gorgeous smile. Jason feels his face burn. “Thank you,” he stammers.

“No worries. If you need anything, Mr. Todd, just call me.”

Tim hides a laugh behind his glass of water. Richard frowns as she walks over to her seat by the door.

“Did–Did she just _flirt_ with you?”

“What?”

It’s Jason’s turn to look at his brother like he lost his mind.

_Or did she?_

“I think she did,” Tim agrees, leaving the glass in front of himself.

_Damn, did she really?_

“Fuck you, she's my assistant,” Richard protests. “And you don’t even like redheads.”

“What the fuck?”

“Ignore him,” Tim sighs. “He’s just jealous. He's been trying to get in her pants for the past couple of months. Clearly without success.”

Richard kicks Tim under the table. Jason deems he must come to these meetings more frequently.

“You’re a _dick_.”

“Very funny, Jason. It’s been thirteen years, and you’re still using the same lame joke.”

“Sorry, _dick_ ,” Tim interjects. “It will always be funny.”

He also thinks he has to buy Tim something to eat.

-

After a few beers and an extra-large burger paid by Jason, Tim tells him her name is Kori Anders. She is three years older than him and lives with her sister a few blocks from the Wayne tower.

Richard refuses to relent her as his assistant, so Jason decides he has to make some excuse to go and see her. It is a good plan. Until he finds himself standing in front of her desk without an actual reason to be there.

As soon as she notices him, she stops typing and smiles at him.

“Hey,” he clears his throat. “I’m--My name is--.”

“Jason Peter Wayne,” she _purrs_.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Jason thinks he peed on his pants. “Yeah, that’s my name.”

“Yes,” she giggles. “What can I do for you, Mr. Todd?”

He can’t utter a comprehensible sentence, choking on his own words until Richard comes out of his office and interrupts him.

He will never admit he is somewhat relieved.

The next time he sees her, she is taking the elevator. He offers to help her with the several folders she is carrying, but she laughs, stating that he is a Wayne heir. He straightens his back and resists the urge to take out a cigarette.

“Your point being?”

He has heard about it all his life. People making assumptions about him―of being a snob or being trash, and not deserving the name for either reason.

She smiles shyly, not noticing his anxiety kicking in.

“Well, I guess my point is… that you’re my boss. It would be weird.”

“So that’s not what bosses do,” he laughs dryly.

She looks at him with a blend of surprise and curiosity on her beautiful features. For a second, he forgets what they were talking about.

“No,” she replies, slowly. “Bosses tend to do _other_ things with their employees.”

This time, Jason doesn’t miss the gleam in her eyes.

_Oh, she’s definitely flirting with him._

He stays in the elevator when she goes out, trying to catch his breath. Tim is the one who finds him on his third ride to the fifth floor.

\- 

Granted, she might think he is a creep. After all, they have only spoken to each other four times. The predicament is that Jason does not know the concept of patience. So, here he is, resting against his Ducati, waiting in front of her condo to take her to work.

Twenty minutes after he arrives, she comes out. He thinks those are the best invested minutes of his life when she blushes furiously as soon as she spots him across the street.

She walks carefully to where he is already taking the helmet he bought for her. It is purple, just like her favorite color.

“Can I take you to work?”

“I’m wearing a skirt,” she takes the helmet anyway.

He shrugs off his leather jacket and fastens it around her waist, not meeting her eyes as he does it. He is trying so hard not to smell her that he forgets how to breathe.

She rests her cheek over his shoulder on the short ride, and he thinks he is in heaven.


	2. said i'm heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is sleep deprived. Richard is an ass. Tim is a wise ass.

It's fucking hell to like this girl as much as he does. He's only taken her to work on three occasions, but he's already dying from sleep depravity. In her defense, she's never asked him to do so. She lives a fifteen-minute walk from the Wayne tower, and she is quite capable of walking. But he can't help loving the feeling of her body pressed against his back when the sun hasn't even come out yet.

"I'm not punishing you." Richard finds it hard to hide his amusement as he goes on to say, "you can't be in the office and not do some work, Jason. If you don't like it, then leave." 

Then there's that. The whole having to work for real. _Financial and big data shit type of real_.

It's nonsensical.

"I'm pretty sure you're fucking enjoying this, though."

He leans back on his seat. His mind drifts to the lovely dress she's wearing a few steps outside of this office. How much he had wanted to stare.

"Stop sulking."

"You must have a fucking death wish today."

Richard laughs.

And he might have punched him in the face right then, if not for the soft knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Drake is on line two."

He must be a blessed bastard if he gets to see her after just thinking about it. And _damn_ , she's giving him the full tour at this distance. Granted, he had already gotten a similar one when he picked her up, but, hell, he's here for all the rides he can get.

"Thank you, Kori."

Richard smiles at her. It's the expression he has always gifted his many conquests. It's the same that has gotten him in scandalous tabloids over the years. Jason's blood boils to the thought of her under that same spell.

Yet, in the blink of an eye, she's walking towards him to gather the coffee cup and sugar she served him half an hour ago. It takes him by surprise, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Can I get you anything else, Mr. Todd?"

She _purrs_ his name. He's discovered she does that quite often. It's different from the tone she uses with Mr. Grayson or Mr. Drake, or any other person in the office, for that matter. It makes him hot under the leather jacket.

He has to clear his throat before replying.

"Not right now. Thank you."

Then she is straightening, and the dress lifts a little bit more over her creamy thighs. He remembers how it felt being between them, with her arms around his waist and the sun in their backs.

He hasn't slept well in a week, tormented with dreams of her and the need to be closer. _Fucking worth it._

Jason jumps on his seat when he becomes aware that he's staring at her legs. It's like waking up from a dream and his heart is racing. He's mortified, but she smiles at him as if she hadn't noticed it.

He knows she did. He wasn't subtle about it. This woman is going to be his death, and he has never been more glad of burning in hell.

After the door closes, Richard and Tim talk at the same time.

"Fuck you, Jason."

"That was so lame, Jason."

_Family goals._

"Stop flirting with my assistant."

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, Dick, but she's the one flirting with him."

He thinks Tim might be his favorite brother. Today. Only for the next thirteen minutes. One, two...

"Enough," Richard grits between his teeth. "I'm being serious."

"So, have you gone out with her already?"

Jason hasn't told them he has been giving her a ride to work. Alfred is the only one who knows, and that's because he has been helping him get up on time. He sure as hell won't be telling anybody else.

He takes out a cig and lights it. "No."

"You can't," grunts Richard, opening a window from behind his desk. "She could sue us."

"If she didn't after all your invitations to take her out for dinner, she won't," scoffs Tim. "You have to accept the fact that she wants to get into Jason's pants and not yours, _dickie_."

Oh, he's definitely buying Tim dinner tonight.

"Fuck you, Tim. Fuck you both." Richard curses to the speaker. Then turns his attention to him. "I'm the older brother, you know?"

He raises an eyebrow, taking a drag on his cigarette.

Tim seems keen on ignoring Richard too. "When will you ask her on a date?"

 _Dickie_ ends the call.

He can't help but find it amusing.

  
-

Jason does take Tim out for dinner. He regrets it almost immediately.

"He's being selfish, as per usual. Don't pay him attention."

"I wasn't," he bites his burger to avoid adding anything else to the conversation.

"Then why haven't you asked her out?"

"Hey, you invited me. What else did you expect?"

Some privacy? He sure as hell didn't expect this pep talk.

"She hardly knows me."

"That's what dates are for."

He grunts, wondering when will Tim fucking eat.

"I'll give you her number."

"What?" he wipes his mouth. "How do you know all this stuff about her?"

"Stephanie? She's been working in the human resources department for a fucking year, Jason."

 _Oh_. That explains a lot.

"Right. Isn't that illegal anyway?"

"Only if she files a sue. We both know she won't mind."

"I'm not so sure about it."

"Sometimes I forget how dense you are," he groans. "Ask her out or somebody else will."

He's glad Tim decides to take a bite of his burger and end their discussion at that. He doesn't need his ex brother's voice in the back of his head telling him the things he already knows.

That he's making a fool of himself? Sure, he has done that for a long time. Is he fucking terrified that she will realize how pathetic he is as soon as they get to know each other better? _Well._

He will deal with the dangerous burning in the pit of his stomach later. Right now, he needs to sleep.


	3. i'm blinded by the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should stop getting carried away.

He's seated on his Ducati outside the Wayne tower entrance. He's been waiting for half an hour now, rehearsing on his head what he will say to her. It makes him so fucking nervous just thinking about it that he's on his fourth cig.

Don't get him wrong, he has dated before. There was that one time he slept with this chick twice. And Tim always says his relationship with Harper is like an old marriage. So it can't be that hard.

It shouldn't.

The problem is that he hasn't figured out yet how to talk to her.

They have had short conversations, of course. When she gets out of her condo in the mornings, she always asks how has he slept, good; or how is he feeling today, great. And there were the four times he initiated it before they fell into this weird rule of him taking her to work. That's how he learned her favorite color and that she wasn't afraid of motorbikes.

But nothing else.

The proximity doesn't bother him. He craves it. But when his brain has to be useful. Well, that's a different story. When she looks at him with those huge green eyes and her long lashes, he gets all tongue-tied.

It's easy to spot her when she leaves the building. Not because her red hair gives her away in a grey ocean, or the fact that she's tall and, simply put, a fucking goddess. He's just so invested that he wouldn't miss her for anything in this world. She's laughing with some other girl, their arms tangled while they make their way to the near taxi stop. She doesn't notice him on the other side of the street, which doesn't surprise him.

He's not done this before―the showing up after work and all. He had refrained until now, not wanting to step on her boundaries. After all, who would want a gruff and silent dude picking you up everywhere like a fucking stalker?

This time it's different, though.

He crosses the street and hurries behind her until his left-hand can grab her elbow. She jumps, backing away from his touch in an instant.

It makes him realize how much it would hurt him if she ever rejected him.

"Hey," his voice is thick from all the nicotine he's had. "I'm sorry I frightened you. Didn't want to shout."

Relief washes over her when she recognizes him. In an instant, she's giving him that gorgeous smile that makes his knees go weak.

"No, don't worry," she laughs. "I just... didn't expect _this_."

He wonders what 'this' means.

Her friend tugs at her by the arm they still have linked. It makes them change their attention from each other to her. "Ah, sorry. Donna this is Jason Todd. Mr. Todd, this is my friend, Donna Troy."

She doesn't use the tone he likes when she says his name. He misses it so fucking much.

"Hi," the woman extends her free hand, and he takes it without being conscious of the action. "Nice to meet you."

He's never been good at socializing—he's no Dick Grayson or Bruce Wayne. He's plain old Jason, awkward bad boy, or so he's heard the press likes to call him.

They use other big words too, though. _Hurtful ones._

"Hey," he clears his throat. "Same."

He half-smiles to return her expression. Once he lets go of her hand, he slips his hands inside the pockets of his pants. He fights the urge to take out a cig.

An awkward silence fills the space between them, and once again he has to clear his throat before daring to ask. "So, where are you guys going?"

"We were going to watch a movie," Kori replies.

_Fuck._

His whole plan shatters to the ground. He has to suppress the need to flee like a coward.

"You can come, though," Donna interjects, perhaps noticing his discomfort.

"Thank you, but I don't wanna' interrupt the girl's night out," he chuckles.

 _Fucking cringe_. He wants to beat himself up.

"You wouldn't," Kori says, instantly.

His eyes pierce her. How he'd love to whisk her away right then and there.

"I'd rather ask you a favor."

Why does he say that, who the fuck knows. He can't back off now, though. Maybe he just wants to have her to himself a little bit.

_Maybe he needs to fucking man-up._

She sounds breathless when she replies, "of course."

She lets go of her friend's arm when he gestures for her to follow him. They walk a few steps, and he gives in, taking out his fifth cigarette.

"What can I help you with?"

He looks at her as he inhales. He sees her following his movements. He's trying to think over the sound of his beating heart, and she's making it hard.

"Can I have your number?" he blurts out.

His eyes fall to the ground right after. He's fucking regretting the whole man-up shit.

He's glad for the cig on his fingers because he's taking it again, distracting himself from the warmth exploding on his face.

"Yes," she says after what seems like an eternity.

When he finds it, her smile is blinding.

-  
08:10 p. m. [unknown number] hey, how was the movie?

08:13 p. m. [my number] It was great! You should have come.

08:14 p. m. [unknown number] maybe next time?

08:14 p. m. [my number] is that an invitation?

08:19 p. m. [Mr Todd] ... It depends.

08:20 p. m. [my number] On what?

08:21 p. m. [Mr Todd] Would you accept?

08:22 p. m. [my number] Maybe.

08:22 p. m. [my number] Good night, Mr. Todd. See you tomorrow.


	4. I'll risk it all for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, confessions.

10:00 p. m. [Mr Todd] You're still up?

10:01 p. m. [my number] Hi! Yes, I am.

10:01 p. m. [Mr Todd] hey, can I get your Instagram?

10:02 p. m. [my number] Only if you give me yours first.

10:03 p. m. [Mr Todd] I thought that was public knowledge.

10:05 p. m. [my number] Cocky. It's @korianders

10:13 p. m. [my number] ...

10:13 p. m. [my number] Did you just like all my pictures?

10:14 p. m. [Mr Todd] No?

10:14 p. m. [my number] Huh. *Weird.*

10:15 p. m. [Mr Todd] That would be stalking. I don't do that.

10:15 p. m. [my number] Thought that's how you got my address. Mmh.

10:15 p. m. [Mr Todd] Should I be worried, though? I mean, I don't want to get fired because I made my coworker uncomfortable.

10:16 p. m. [my number] I think you're safe for now.

10:17 p. m. [Mr Todd] ...

10:17 p. m. [Mr Todd] I think you just wounded me.

10:18 p. m. [my number] Sorry. Should I take care of you?

10:20 p. m. [Mr Todd] yeah

10:20 p. m. [Mr Todd] totally

10:20 p. m. [Mr Todd] please

10:21 p. m. [my number] Okay. Go to sleep. Doctor's orders.

10:22 p. m. [Mr Todd] Can I change my request?

10:22 p. m. [my number] Oh. That was a request?

10:22 p. m. [my number] Thought you were begging me to take care of you.

10:26 p. m. [Mr Todd] My brain just broke. Sorry.

10:26 p. m. [Mr Todd] I need to sleep, you're totally right.

10:27 p. m. [Mr Todd] I have to pick you up early anyway.

10:27 p. m. [my number] First of all, I don't work tomorrow.

10:27 p. m. [my number] It's Friday. That would be slavery.

10:27 p. m. [my number] Second of all, you really don't have to, you know?

10:28 p. m. [Mr Todd] So you've said before.

10:28 p. m. [Mr Todd] But you're right. I don't have to.

10:29 p. m. [Mr Todd] It's just that I want to.

10:29 p. m. [Mr Todd] Also, if that was slavery, you'd only have my brother to blame. Then you could ask HR to... you know, make you my assistant?

10:47 p. m. [my number] Sorry. had a little accident.

10:47 p. m. [my number] Very chivalrous of you, wanting to have me as your assistant to protect me from your brother.

10:49 p. m. [Mr Todd] You're okay?

10:52 p. m. [my number] yeah, just spilled my drink.

10:53 p. m. [Mr Todd] Oh

10:53 p. m. [Mr Todd] But you're okay, right?

10:53 p. m. [my number] Yeah. donna says hi, btw.

10:54 p. m. [Mr Todd] Same. I really enjoyed the cookies she sent me the other day.

10:56 p. m. [my number] Hahaha, she freaked out over that

10:57 p. m. [Mr Todd] Why?

10:58 p. m. [my number] Well...

10:58 p. m. [Mr Todd] Hm?

10:59 p. m. [my number] She's a bit drunk.

10:59 p. m. [my number] And she thinks you're sexy. so you telling her you liked her cookies just.. you know...

11:00 p. m. [Mr Todd] Oh

11:00 p. m. [my number] I told her that's workplace harassment. you're safe.

11:01 p. m. [Mr Todd] Thank you for defending my honor, I guess.

11:02 p. m. [my number] Yeah, don't worry. I've got your back. i know you get nervous when people compliments you.

11:04 p. m. [Mr Todd] I don't?

11:04 p. m. [my number] yeah, right.

11:04 p. m. [my number] you do.

11:05 p. m. [my number] like

11:05 p. m. [my number] remember when i told you i liked your hands?

11:06 p. m. [Mr Todd] Eh, you've never said that.

11:07 p. m. [my number] oops...

11:08 p. m. [Mr Todd] Okay, I'm starting to think Donna's not the only one wasted.

11:08 p. m. [Mr Todd] You're talking nonsense.

11:17 p. m. [Mr Todd] Hey, Kori?

11:24 p. m. [Mr Todd] Where are you guys?

11:26 p. m. [my number] at some club

11:26 p. m. [my number] You're not gonna' ask why i said that?

11:26 p. m. [Mr Todd] Said what?

11:28 p. m. [my number] That I like your hands.

11:29 p. m. [Mr Todd] Should I?

11:30 p. m. [my number] You shouldn't.

11:30 p. m. [my number] Guess what i'm drinking.

11:31 p. m. [Mr Todd] You've got me.

11:31 p. m. [Mr Todd] Now I'm curious. Why do you like my hands?

11:37 p. m. [Mr Todd] So no answer after you got me curious? That's evil.

11:37 p. m. [Mr Todd] Fine. What are you drinking?

11:39 p. m. [my number] I'm drinking my fourth margarita.

11:39 p. m. [my number] and donna just asked for two shots of tequila.

11:40 p. m. [Mr Todd] Where are you, Kori?

11:42 p. m. [Mr Todd] Sorry, I just wanna make sure you're okay. Not trying to be imposing.

11:47 p. m. [my number] Do you wanna know why i like my hands?

11:47 p. m. [my number] your hands*

11:47 p. m. [Mr Todd] Can you share your location with me?

11:58 p. m. [Mr Todd] Hey, Kori, c'mon.

11:58 p. m. [Mr Todd] Talk to me.

12:00 a. m. [my number] Why?

12:00 a. m. [my number] Do you miss me?

12:01 a. m. [Mr Todd] If I say yes, you'll tell me where you guys are?

12:04 a. m. [my number] Maybe

12:04 a. m. [my number] Yeah

12:04 a. m. [Mr Todd] I miss you.

12:05 a. m. [my number] Liar

12:05 a. m. [my number] You saw me this morning

12:06 a. m. [Mr Todd] I'm not. C'mon, send me the address.

12:07 a. m. [my number] will you come and pick me up?

12:07 a. m. [my number] will you ever get tired of picking me up?

12:08 a. m. [Mr Todd] I will if you want me to. I'd love to.

12:08 a. m. [Mr Todd] I would never get tired.

12:13 a. m. [my number] No. What if i get sick?

12:14 a. m. [Mr Todd] I don't care. Where are you?

12:18 a. m. [my number] You ride a bike. You'll care when i throw up over your shoulder

12:18 a. m. [Mr Todd] I'll take my car if you want.

12:20 a. m. [my number] Didn't know you were this protective

12:20 a. m. [my number] Or that you had a car for that matter. but it's not surprising and with that i mean both.

12:20 a. m. [my number] Don't you know the rule for a girl's night out is to get wasted?

12:21 a. m. [Mr Todd] Not a big fan of that rule.

12:21 a. m. [Mr Todd] Much less if not one of you is conscious enough to keep an eye out for danger.

12:22 a. m. [my number] I am concious i think

12:23 a. m. [my number] Donna left me to dance with some guy, ugh betrayal

12:23 a. m. [Mr Todd] C'mon, tell me where you are.

12:29 a. m. [my number] It's a secret.

12:30 a. m. [Mr Todd] I'm good at keeping secrets.

12:32 a. m. [my number] I bet you are

12:32 a. m. [my number] Do you know why i like your hands?

12:33 a. m. [Mr Todd] I'm starting to feel this is a trap.

12:33 a. m. [Mr Todd] You're not answering any of my questions.

12:35 a. m. [my number] Sorry, i'm just a little bit dizzy.

12:36 a. m. [Mr Todd] Fuck, kori

12:36 a. m. [Mr Todd] Tell me where you are

12:37 a. m. [my number] Do you know what i think?

12:37 a. m. [my number] I think it's not normal that my boss wants to come and pick me up on a friday night after taking too many drinks

12:38 a. m. [my number] or that he takes me to work every morning for that matter

12:39 a. m. [Mr Todd] Technically I'm not your boss, remember?

12:40 a. m. [Mr Todd] But if you don't want me to, I can stop.

12:45 a. m. [my number] Then what are you?

12:46 a. m. [Mr Todd] Kori, c'mon. I'm just worried about you.

12:47 a. m. [my number] okay

12:54 a. m. [Mr Todd] Will you tell me?

01:00 a. m. [Mr Todd] Hey, kori?

01:15 a. m. [Mr Todd] Answer me, please

Incoming call...

Mr Todd

-

The music is loud, he can barely hear her behind it.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I am, Mr. Todd. How can I help you?"

She talks slower than usual. He'd say it's cute if he was there, taking care of her.

Right now, though, he's having a panic attack.

"Did I make you angry?"

"No."

She's fucking lying.

"I'm sorry, Kori. I'm not good at this."

Silence. Then, "not good at what?"

"This. Us."

"So you're not good at being my boss?"

"Told you I'm not your boss."

Silence. He takes the phone away from his ear and curses.

"I'm not good at...  _ talking _ . It's even worse with you, okay?"  She says something he can't hear. "What?"

This time, she shouts, "why?"

"You fucking know why, damn."

The music starts to drift away. She's breathing heavily. "I don't. You have to tell me."

She must be getting out, perhaps walking to some alley so she can listen to him better. He wonders if she's wearing that same dress she took to work this morning. The hairs from the back of his head start to prickle.

He's already on top of his bike, waiting for the fucking address to get to her. He's about to lose his mind too.

His voice is hoarse when he answers her. "Because I like you, okay?"

It's freezing outside, but as soon as those words leave his mouth, he's warm all over.

"Ask me," she whispers.

That's unexpected. Not the answer he was waiting for. It has him dizzy with the fear of losing her.

"What?" he stammers.

"Ask me why I like your hands."

He pauses for a second. "Why do you like my hands?"

"I like your hands because they're so big," she whimpers. "I think a lot about what you might do to me with them."

"Fuck," he's so done. "Tell me where you are."

"I can't. I'm too embarrassed."

"You're embarrassed?"

She laughs and it's so fucking lovely.

"I'm okay. I promise. Confessing that just sober me up."

He wants to tell her that's not the only reason he asked for her location.

"I can still go. I want to go."

"I know. But I would really hate myself if I threw up in front of you right now. Please..."

He sighs, adjusting himself on his pants. "Okay. Good. Go home, please."

"I'll get Donna. I'll write to you when I get home."

"Write to me when you get in the cab."

"Okay, boss. Talk to you soon."

She  _ purrs _ .

For fucks sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things you should know:   
>  From the last chapter to this, it's been two weeks. I will explain a bit more about it in the next one.   
>  Also, Kori keeps flirting with him and he's oblivious. I love him.   
>  Finally, you can see how Kori's Instagram account looks like [here](https://koriandrsucker.tumblr.com/post/643027380685979650/after-hours-koris-ver-jason-attends-a-work), and Jason's: [here](https://koriandrsucker.tumblr.com/post/643027401090203648/after-hours-jasons-ver-jason-attends-a-work).


	5. take me back 'cuz i wanna stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is horny. But first, he's gotta' grow a pair.

He's relieved he didn't get the chance to invite her out when he tried it that day. And he has to wonder if there is a God who took pity on his soul. His brain didn't usually work when she was near, so how else did he end up asking for her number instead? It never occurred to him, which exposes his state of mind since the day he met her.

It was more of a blessing when, two days after, Bruce asked him to join in a far east trip to settle some business deals. He hardly invited him like that. Jason couldn't refuse, no matter how tempting it was.

For two weeks, they texted each other non-stop. Even during meetings. Bruce wasn't happy about it.

Jason tried to care. He failed miserably.

He learns her sister's name is Koma, and that their parents died in a car accident eight years ago. She's a publicist graduate and a proud mom to Garfield the cat. She likes plants and tea in the mornings.

And fuck, he hadn't texted that much in his whole life, but he wouldn't have been able to know stuff like that without it. Not with his tongue choking him as soon as she was close.

Knowing her made him ecstatic. She was adorable and he desired her in more ways than he could describe.

To be honest, he'd never wanted something so much in his life. His mouth felt dry every time he thought about kissing her. She'd be his elixir and fuck, he'd love to drown himself in her. With her. His whole body ached for it.

The distance made it worse.

He kept thinking about her soft curves pressing against him in each ride to the tower. How much he wanted to explore them was maddening. To memorize them. He was starving to have her naked under him. Vulnerable. Letting him have his wicked way—with the tip of his fingers, with his tongue, with everything he had.

He wanted to give her the moon too. Hell, everything she wanted in this world, he'd do it for her.

She'd be the death of him and he was glad to die.

They had returned to Gotham the night before. He'd be early that Friday, eager to see her. She had no clue, and when her eyes sparkled after finding him in the crowd, he'd known she had missed him too.

Then, the whole drunk confession time happened.

So now he knows he has to do something. Meaning, he has to grow a fucking pair and ask her out.

She had already told him she had fantasies with his hands, for fucks sake. What else did he need to go and do it? 

In his defense, though, he had trouble doing anything else but conjure the ways he was going to live up to her expectations.

-

09:11 a. m. [Mr Todd] So

09:11 a. m. [my number] Yes?

09:12 a. m. [Mr Todd] Do you prefer breakfast, lunch, or dinner?

_Smooth_.

-

Their first date is at a fancy restaurant Tim suggested to him. He doesn't explain why he's interested in good pancakes, and it makes no sense, but Tim stills figures it out. Smartass.

The place is big and colorful. Not the kind of establishment Jason would've selected for, well, anything.

He was more the type for Alfred's food, some dark tavern or not eating at all. But he'd asked her what she preferred and she'd said breakfast. He'd have to suck it up because he didn't have the balls to say 'do you wanna go on a date?' Simple as that. And he's fine with it. He wanted to please her in any way he could.

Kori loves it as soon as they step in, her big round eyes drinking the interior design they have going on. Her floral dress blends with the whole pale pink nature style, and he's falling hard all over again. She's the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen.

He says it out loud without noticing.

She smiles shyly, and his heart throbs. "Thank you. You are gorgeous too, you know?"

Fuck, he wasn't ready for that.

He knows he seems out of place, all black and mussy hair, and her words only make him more self-conscious. He drinks his coffee so he doesn't give in to the need for a cig.

He also expects the mug will help to hide the warmth in his cheeks.

"Mr. Todd," she calls, amused. He frowns and she stifles a laugh. "Okay, sorry. Jason," her tongue darts out to lick her lips and he chokes on his coffee. 

Fuck, he'd missed that purr. He wonders if she will use that same tone when he gets his hands--

"Can I ask you something?"

It takes him a second to calm down the burn in his throat. He answers her hoarsely. "Of course."

"Do you like me?"

The intake of air is loud in his ears. He wasn't ready for that either.

He's not good at talking about his feelings. He would try for her, though. "I--."

"I ask because... Well, after the drunk call," she stops, looking to her hands over her lap. "Well, I know it was a mess. I was a mess. But then again you must have thousands of women around and--" 

"No," he cuts her. "I'm not good with words, Kori. I told you before and by now you must have noticed. I didn't say anything because I don't know what to tell you. I'm trying though," he groans and moves in his seat to take out a cig. "I'm not like my brothers or my father. The whole billionaire playboy thing... I'd rather be on a motorbike, running away from it all."

He keeps his eyes on her as he fires the cig.

After a drag, the smoke leaves his mouth as he talks. "So I try. I've been trying to be close to you. No agenda, you know? I'm not--I mean. I just. I want to be fucking close to you." A deep breath and another drag. "I'm drawn to you, Kori. And I can't explain it. There are no words. From the very first moment I saw you, I wanted you."

The weight of his words hit him like an avalanche. He looks at the cigarette between his fingers and curses.

His other hand rests over the table. It's an unconscious inclination. She reaches for him and it melts him.

"Okay," she whispers. "I'm here, so don't let me go."

-

Everything is tacit between them. It had been like that from the very beginning. He never explained or asked for permission, just barged in her life like a hurricane, and she accepted him in. No objections, not knowing what lengths he was willing to go to have her.

He takes her hand, seeking excuses to keep on walking so he doesn't have to let go. He doesn't care there's nothing to see but filthy streets and old stores. The feel of their fingers intertwined is intoxicating.

By the time he drops her back home, it feels like he won't live another minute without her lips. Everything is tacit between them, so he doesn't warn her before claiming her lips.

On their second date, he gifts her a necklace. A simple thing to wear that night. She asks him to help her with it, and Jason knows—he fucking knows he will take more than what she's giving him.

He's selfish and conjures a thousand excuses in his mind as he dives in. He starts by pressing his lips to her nape and down until he meets the top of her shoulder. She shouldn't have worn a strapless dress in front of a starving man. She lets him, shifting in her seat so he can reach more of her skin.

He's painfully hard by the time they get to the restaurant.

Each time, she responds, making sure he's a stuttering mess when his bravery runs out. Then she's purring his name, acting all innocent.

It's a dance where they're both competing to take control over each other and he fucking loves it.

-

"You're not my brother anymore."

"Great. Fucking dream come true."

His eyes keep trained on the magazine. It's a picture of their fifth date, he knows because of the dress she's wearing. He drank some wine that night, which usually made him bolder. The paparazzi had caught the moment he leaned over and kissed the side of her neck. Above the picture, it read 'Beware, ladies! Prince Jason is taken!'

Tim snorts. "It's hard to believe you didn't notice before, Dick."

"You do know it isn't ethical to go out with someone from work, right?"

That makes him look up. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't get caught doing it."

"Shut up before I break your nose, damn."

"He has a point, though," Tim says. "What are you going to tell Bruce?"

"The truth."

"Which is?"

"I want her. And nobody's gonna change that."


	6. i'm fallin' in too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Peter Wayne Todd is sin.

_Jason Peter Wayne Todd_. She'd seen him in countless magazines. Always hiding on a corner, leaving the center of the stage to others. Beautiful green eyes shining with mischief, ever rarely a smile on his pretty lips. He was the kind of man that made her ache with curiosity.

Then again, half the city of Gotham was already in love with him. Or rather, _them_.

It wasn't only about the legacy Thomas and Martha Wayne left after their tragic death. Oh, no, the media just adored the narrative of a billionaire orphan who adopted other―conveniently attractive―orphans. They were like royalty, and who didn't want to be a princess?

Of course, that wasn't her purpose when she applied for a job at Wayne Enterprises. It was more about being able to pay for her meals and the roof over her head. She never expected to cross paths with any of them, yet here she was, assisting the infamous older brother.

Richard Grayson was handsome. He had kind eyes and a flirtatious mouth that had gotten him a reputation. The second they met, she believed all the rumors. He felt dangerous, a walking trap, especially for those who had bigger aspirations. It took her some time to learn that he wasn't a bad person. At least not the type who made a woman have sex with him in exchange for something. He was more the kind of man to persist despite being continuously rejected.

His ego was unnerving. Something Kori didn't know how to deal with. She complained about it with Stephanie —head of Human Resources— but nothing changed. Until that day.

_At that meeting_. With those green eyes fixed on her.

_Warming her all over._

Jason Wayne Todd was even better on the flesh. Tall, mysterious, intense. He had hidden muscles under his leather jacket, a sharp jaw, and big hands. He smelled good, masculine, expensive. All those combined with a vulnerability in his timid stance, tempted her to do bad things.

The moment he stepped into that meeting room, his eyes never left her. It made her delirious. She craved the way he stood so proud only to melt when her attention fell upon him, cheeks reddening with warmth.

Gods, he was a sin.

That's why Kori dared to address him. To prompt him to call her if he needed anything. And she meant _anything_.

Deep down, she hoped her boss would stop trying to get in her pants. _Deep down, she hoped Jason Todd would._

There was no denying that she wanted to _eat_ him. And she let him know how much each time she had an opportunity. After all, she was single. And if they told her something about unprofessional behavior, well, they'd have to debug the CEO first.

When he showed up in front of her condo, a purple helmet on his hands, she felt her knees go weak. Anyone would have been so uncomfortable if the brother of their boss showed up at their house. But she'd seem such earnest in his eyes that she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Yes, he was the epitome of danger, the sexiest man alive, but so shy and insecure at the same time. It was more likely that she'd hurt him than the other way around.

So she held onto his back, feeling his muscles move against her body as he drove his motorbike. She felt in heaven.

That day, as soon as she sat in front of her computer, she read everything there was about him on the web.

Jason's father was murdered when he was still very young. His mother almost sold him for drugs a few years later, and that's when Mr. Wayne found him on the streets. In his adolescence, he dated a girl called Rose Wilson and then nothing. There were rumors about him being homosexual, but she had caught him staring at her ass. Perhaps bisexual? He had a few tattoos and a whole collection of motorbikes. Because he was curt, the press wrote awful things about him whenever they had a chance.

It wasn't hard to realize what was real and what a lie. By the time he asked for her phone number, she had already fallen hard.

"That man should be illegal," Donna said as he walked away.

"I know," she sighed. "Did you saw his hands?"

"You've talked non-stop about them. What do you think?"

Playfully, she pushed Donna's shoulder. "But tell me you don't think those long fingers could work magic."

"Those fingers, that mouth--damn. And if those pants aren't lying, that dick too."

They both burst into laughter.

-

Jason wants to beat himself to death when he sees her expression of disbelief.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know many places. Just--I. Please, tell me where we can go and--"

"No, no, it's okay," she laughs beautifully. "You've taken me to enough restaurants. I guess... I was expecting something similar."

He covers his face with both hands. His elbows lift into the air to stretch his body and relieve some of the tension. To try and hide the warmth in his cheeks too.

When he searches for her eyes, she's devouring him.

He flushes all over and has to cover his mouth with his right hand, faking a coughing fit before asking.

"Tell me where to take you."

She laughs again and grabs his hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Let's go inside."

Thirty minutes in, and he's conflicted.

Who the fuck knows what are the rules for dating? Not him. He had zero experience. At the moment, it didn't matter that much.

He had been so close to killing himself, thinking that she wanted —and deserved— romance. Like roses, candlelight, and pasta kind of romance. But he had also seen many couples having a great time in nightclubs like this one, so he had tried. And now he was so fucking glad he did.

How else would he have found a place where the darkness gave them some privacy. Enough privacy to have her flush against his chest, swaying to some beat his brain can't comprehend anymore.

She'd said it was one of her favorite songs as she made him stand from his seat. He'd been in similar places but never to dance. She'd laughed at him and put some distance between them to show him how he could move. It was hard to concentrate with her in that dress.

And then she'd turned around, eliminating all space, and started to move to a faster rhythm against his body. Jason swears he had a heart attack. She sang the first few lines, but there was so much she could stand. Now her ass fits his hardening cock while her head rests over his shoulder so he can kiss the air out of her lungs. Her hair feels soft in his fist, and she won't stop moving.

_Damn._

They stumble backward, and soon he has his lap full of her. He had fantasized so much about this moment, to have her thighs around him and not from the back. To have his hands all over her, grinding her against his cock.

She moans, and he chases the sound inside her mouth. She whimpers at that, and he has to suppress the fucking urge to lay her over the table and fuck her senseless.

This will be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay!  
> This was supposed to be 6/7. Now's 6/8. Oops.  
> Kori's pov., for those interested.


	7. i'm falling only for the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Jason Todd is vocal in bed.

Donna had been so right about _those pants_ and _that dick_. She could attest to it as he shoves her against the wall, making a place for himself between her thighs. His actions are rough as he kneads every part of her body—her hips, her ass, her ankles. It has her gasping for air. Or maybe it's his kisses. Her lips feel numb after all the make-out they did back at the club and now at her home. She wonders how he can keep devouring her neck and down, down to her neckline.

She moans his name.

 _Gods_ , for someone who still blushes when she takes his hand, he sure is moving fast. She's not complaining, though.

Kori fists his black curls, attempting to capture his attention. He doesn't move an inch, not with his mouth chasing her nipple.

"Jason, my--my bedroom."

He grunts. It makes her shiver.

He carries her like she weighs nothing while her legs circle his hips, not wanting to let him go. She can feel his muscles shift underneath the fabric of his turtle neck, and it makes her want to kiss him again. She does, instructing him where to go between each soft touch of their lips.

Her room is a mess, but she doesn't care. Not when he places her over the bed and starts working her high boots open. His lips follow the shape of her right ankle, the calf, the inside of her knee. She gasps when he bites her thigh. Hard.

"You like these?" he grumbles.

With his thumb touching her clit over her panties, it takes her some time to comprehend what he's asking. He's making a mess of her, but she believes it's intentional.

"N-No?"

"Good."

He takes the border of his shirt and lifts it, revealing his belly button. She can't help but marvel at it until he distracts her with his struggle to take off the cloth. She laughs at him, and he smiles in response. It's unfair how beautiful he is.

"Remind me to avoid turtle necks," he murmurs.

His chest is on full display by the time she replies, "not ever. You look good on them."

He isn't smiling anymore, though. His attention is back on her underwear, and Kori's able to see his veins pulsating as he abruptly rips it apart. His strength has her breathless for the second time.

"I'm gonna make you cum with my mouth, princess. Then you will cum on my cock."

It's a command and a promise, all at once. She nods either way.

Despite the ire in his previous actions, he's gentle as he opens her impossibly wide. She can see his eyes glistening, like an animal watching its prey.

"Jason," she moans, holding onto one of his wrists.

"Baby, I've dreamed so much about your pussy," he whispers, working her legs to rest over his shoulders. He kisses her _lips_ with veneration. "About kissing it until it's swollen and throbbing. Like my cock."

She gasps. Of course he's vocal in bed. He's so quiet all the time and here—

"Kori, you taste so good."

"Oh, God--."

Her skin is burning. Be it for arousal or embarrassment, she doesn't know.

His tongue prods her slit. Then up, up, up until his lips wrap around her clit. He sucks it inside his mouth and follows to leave a trail of kisses down her sex. He bites the base of her bottom as he did on her leg, so hard it makes her wept. He's marking her, and she can't help but love it.

He slides a finger inside, working her slowly until he's able to fit two and then three. He fills her so deeply, just like she imagined he would. It makes her laugh and moan at the same time, feeling her release approach fast.

"That's it, baby," he moans against the sensitive skin of her nub when she starts to tremble from the force of her coming orgasm. "My good girl. You look so fucking beautiful."

Her throat feels hoarse as she cries his name, drowning in the pleasure he's giving her. And it feels like he's about to reach his end too. She can see it in his expression, contorted by the satisfaction that gives him _eating her out_. His free hand holds her by the ankle, tense and strong, veins popping out like he's about to explode. That image imprints on her eyelids while she cums.

He undresses her, kissing every part of the skin he uncovers. It makes the aftermath of her high even sweater. When they stare at each other in similar conditions, she reaches for him, holds him. He's thick and heavy. Painfully hard. He brokenly whispers her name, and she knows he likes it—her touch, the pressure she's applying.

She'd felt him already, but seeing and holding him bare is a whole new experience. It thrills her. Makes her toes curl.

"Jason" she gasps against his lips, trying to keep him close "Please."

But he's found the treasure of her round teats free from all clothing. He's thrilled too. And he's starving.

Soon it becomes a fight for power.

When Kori's hips lift, getting to rub his cock right where she needs it, they both know she's won.

"Fuck, baby," his voice is guttural.

His hips jerk, finally letting her accommodate him between her thighs. He's hot and thick over her clit. She seeks his lips again, feeling him start a slow rhythm.

"Jay," she whispers. He straightens to look at her.

"Yeah?"

He's breathless. She realizes he's just as affected as she is. It makes her want to wreck him even more.

"There's lube on my nightstand."

"Got it."

He's not gone half a second, but when he returns, she's craving for his touch. The lube is cold, but he spreads it with careful fingers—inside and outside. She follows his movements with her own, drawing circles over her clit. He seems entranced by it. She likes it. Likes him watching her. But she also wants him inside.

"Jay, please."

"You have such a beautiful pussy, baby," he grumbles, bending over to kiss her fingertips, and she gasps when he repeats the action over her clit. "Fuck, I want to eat you out."

Kori can't imagine him talking like that outside this space. She's thankful for it, though. She doubts she'd be able to survive.

"Don't dare. Fuck me already."

He laughs. It makes her warm.

His lips find hers as she helps him in. Her hands fall to the base of his back, clawing at his skin when he starts to open her wide. So deliciously wide.

"Fuck," he looks down, then up again. "Baby, you're so tight." Or maybe he's too thick. Either way, he's gentle, letting her adjust. He asks, "you're okay, princess?"

The sensations invading her are too much—the pleasure and the pain, all at once. She can't speak, so she nods. He rubs their noses at that, a sweet gesture that makes her smile. They kiss for the hundredth time.

It is then that he starts a rhythm. Pleasure explodes inside her instantly, traveling to every corner of her body. The sound of their bodies meeting reverberates inside her head. Over and over and over again.

He falls over her body, grounding her against the bed as he licks and kisses her nipples. She cradles his head, loses her fingers in his soft hairs. It feels so good she can barely breathe.

"Jason... Oh, Gods. Harder," she demands.

He does as told.

Jason fucks her hard and fast, making her scream his name. He's relentless, ruthless, a side of him she didn't know until now. She loves it anyway, loves every bit of him.

Is filthy and sinful, like the praises he's whispering against her neck, her lips, her teats. He calls her his princess, his baby, his good girl, so tight for him, so wet.

She's flushed all over by the time he makes her change positions. He pins her against the bed, fucking her raw, getting so deep that she can't help but orgasm just from that. He follows her there, asks if he can cum inside. She lets him.

They don't stop until breaking dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too much? Not enough? Because the last chapter will be more smut. Should I just stop here?


End file.
